


Steve Rogers and the Great Cat Compromise

by Oh_i_swear



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpine is a little shit, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Cat, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Domestic Avengers, Domesticity, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, PTSD mentions, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pet owner Bucky Barnes, Reluctant cat dad Steve Rogers, Stucky if you blink, super soldier love, support animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_i_swear/pseuds/Oh_i_swear
Summary: Steve Rogers is not a cat person.  He doesn't want a cat.  Unfortunately, even in his own apartment, Steve doesn't get to make decisions, especially where Bucky is concerned.Or rather, Bucky adopts a stray angry murder beast and the three of them try to learn to live together.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 47
Kudos: 168





	Steve Rogers and the Great Cat Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one was inspired by an actual abandoned cat, an actual reaction to it, and that amazing prompt machine [ Kalee60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalee60/pseuds/Kalee60) helping me to run rampant again, with the help of [thewaythatwerust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaythatwerust/pseuds/thewaythatwerust).
> 
> Anyway, this is what came of it.
> 
> I have to say, I adore the idea of Bucky with a cat in any form, this was just my take <3 
> 
> If anyone wants to come join my madness or send me asks/prompts I love them all and I'm available [ here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/oh-i-swear-writes) on Tumblr! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy <3 <3

Bucky was, once again, staring out of the window and very clearly concentrating on… something. He’d been doing that for the last few days on and off. Steve supposed he shouldn’t be too worried, but… Well. If he was honest he _did_ sometimes get concerned that Buck was still watching for that unseen enemy, a war flashback or something worse, because even if Shuri had reassured them both that the Soldier’s programming had been wiped there was still going to be some sort of trauma there that wasn’t easily forgotten. Steve didn’t judge - _couldn’t_ judge, they _all_ had their shit after all - but he did worry, because he was Steve and Bucky was Bucky. He wanted desperately for Bucky to feel safe in their home and not have to do that if at all possible even if he knew he always would to some degree, because no matter how much you hoped for it some things never got forgotten. 

“All alright there, Buck?” He asked lightly, moving from behind the kitchen island and coming to sit next to him on the couch, making his movements very slow and as non-startling as possible. He was far more graceful and deliberate than he’d ever been pre-serum, but he was working on not using it for Bucky, much in the way that Bucky was working on making noise when he moved again and not just appearing in rooms like some sort of ghost in the way he’d learned to become The Soldier. 

Bucky turned and gave him the slightest of smiles, but it was enough that Steve could see it, enough that it lit something in his eyes. “Yeah, Stevie, I’m good.” he said softly, tucking himself into Steve’s side just a little. “I just… did you notice that family across the street moving out?” He asked.

Steve glanced across then, wondering why that worried him. “Sure, they went a few days ago.” he said, because yeah, he’d noticed, but sort of in a passive way because it didn’t ultimately make much difference to their lives. “Why?”

“I think they’ve left their cat behind. I keep seeing it - little white thing - and I’m _sure_ it was theirs.” He replied, looking out of the window once again, searching for it again, which at least explained his interest in the street outside.

“Oh. That’s… really horrible, if it has been left.” Steve said pulling a face, because he might not be the biggest fan of cats but he had spent enough time alone and around Bucky to hate seeing anything abandoned. He shifted slightly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and being rewarded by the feeling of some of the tension leaving Bucky’s body. 

“Mmm.” Bucky hummed in response, leaning more into Steve then, clearly still mulling something over. “It is.” He agreed, before sighing and scrubbing a hand up over his face and into his hair, before shuffling, sinking down against Steve’s side even further. Steve wrapped an arm around him and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “So, Netflix?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Steve confirmed, picking up the TV remote, turning it on. This was one of his favourite ways to spend an evening - catching up on all the popular culture they’d missed together whilst cuddling on the sofa and catching up with all they’d missed with each other. Every day, Steve marvelled at how much they’d individually gone through and still somehow ended up right back here where they were supposed to be. He was beyond lucky to have this, and he’d already sworn to himself a multitude of times that he would never overlook that.

Queuing up the next episode of their current series, Steve turned his head and pressed another kiss to the top of Bucky’s, smelling his man’s favourite strawberry shampoo scent and smiling. Steve might make special effort to get the exact brand and flavour when he did the shopping, but it was for good cause - Bucky liked it, and Bucky deserved things he liked, especially when it was so easy for Steve to give. In a previous life, Bucky had spent a lot of time, money and energy caring for a sickly and struggling Steve; now it was Steve’s turn to reciprocate.

*****

Steve hadn’t thought he’d hear any more about the cat, if he was honest. He had assumed that the entire situation was to Bucky as it was to him - something noted in passing but not something they would ever really be more involved in than that. Apparently, Bucky had decided for the both of them that he was wrong. 

One afternoon Steve was sitting sketching when Bucky came back in through the door. He didn’t look up immediately, this being well within the timeframe that Steve had presumed to give for Bucky to go for his run and return. Usually Steve would have joined him, but having just returned from a mission which despite being short had caused them a few issues, Bucky had insisted that he stay home and rest. He’d insisted that even with the serum enhancements Steve wasn’t indestructible, and whilst Steve was still Steve and therefore reckless he had grudgingly agreed, knowing he was on standby for the next thing later in the week and that he couldn’t risk his teammates just because he was bad at sitting down. 

“Hey, Buck.” he said, finishing the small area he was working on with the pencil in his hand before glancing up and doing somewhat of a double take. 

Bucky’s chest area looked… very misshapen, and it took a minute for Steve to realize that Bucky hadn’t been horrible mutilated, but he had something hidden inside of his hoodie. That something then mewled forlornly. 

“So, uh, we need to do a pet store run.” Bucky said, the hoodie now moving violently, whatever it was hidden in there clearly very much wanting out. In fact, it was so desperate it was now moving beyond mewling and hissing and spitting instead.

“Is that the…?” Steve asked, watching as a dirty white ball of knives and anger broke its way free from Bucky’s hoodie and grasp and immediately took refuge under the sofa, still growling angrily as it looked out at them, only green eyes visible now.

“Cat from across the street?” Bucky supplied, answering Steve’s half-finished question. “Yeah, it was still there. I spoke to some of the other neighbours, and it’s definitely abandoned.”

Steve looked at him then, before sighing. “Buck, if it’s really been abandoned we should call animal services - it might be that it’s run off or something or it’s just a stray, it’s hardly the friendliest thing…”

But then Bucky was shaking his head. “Steve, they take it, it’ll end up in some adoption centre getting overlooked. I mean, it’s hardly the cat that you’d pick for your kids, is it?” he asked, turning his blue eyes, so different in shade somehow from Steve’s own but apparently very capable of the same puppy dog effect, on the angry beast.

“No, because it’s practically feral, Buck - it probably needs checking for fleas, worms, any other diseases cats can have…” Steve said, trying to remember anything he knew about cats and essentially coming up blank. He’d never really known much about them honestly, always figuring that if he did have a pet he’d prefer a dog, and something fairly big at that. 

“I can’t do it.” He said, looking up, eyes meeting Steve’s own now. “I mean, everything deserves a second chance, right? And…” And it was then that Steve realized that he was screwed whatever came next, because Bucky was pulling the face he only pulled right before coming out with some random titbit of information that was usually something only he and Steve could know - something pulled from the patchwork mess of memories he had left of his life before the soldier. “It reminds me… you remember that cat that lived on the fire escape of our old tenement?” He asked, a slightly misty look in his eye.

Steve paused for just a second to check that was something Bucky had really come back to on his own and it _must_ be because he hadn’t ever told Bucky about that, or the fact that he used to sit out on that fire escape smoking after a hard day on the docks and feeding nibbles of whatever they had (which admittedly wasn’t much) to this rather mangy looking stray who occasionally left him a mouse (or parts of one) as payment for his troubles. He used to sit and talk to that thing, and eventually it had grown so accustomed to him that it had let Bucky pet it and scratch behind its ears. Steve had once had sketches of the both of them somewhere, before his pre-war belongings had been sold to private collectors never to be seen again.

“Yeah.” he breathed softly, trying to school his facial features not to do the overly-pleased smile that Bucky swore freaked him out that he usually did when his friend remembered something unaided, trying to be considerate. It was also something else though – Bucky _had_ always been so caring, of his sister’s, his Ma, Steve _and_ the cat on the fire escape. He didn’t want to hope too much, but this was like another fragment of the ‘Old Bucky’, the one who had been James Buchanan Barnes without the soldier pushing his way to the surface, even if it was over the most ugly and antisocial cat Steve had ever had the displeasure of meeting.

“I can see your face, you know, you were always bad at hiding your thoughts and feelings.” He said, his expression fond now. “Look, I’ll put up found posters, and if anyone comes by, great. But I can’t just leave it out there.” He said, crossing his arms, a little hint of how stubborn he once was in a time before he had been taught to always be _ready to comply_. 

Steve sighed. “Fine, but it’s not going on the furniture, or in the bedroom.” He said with a note of finality to his tone.

“Alright.” Bucky said, easily accepting the compromise and smiling so hard that Steve’s own heart soared - he loved seeing this man happy, because Bucky deserved that so, so much. “Does that mean we get to go to the pet store? We’re still gonna need stuff for the time she’s here.” He pointed out.

Steve sighed. “Come on, we’ll take my bike. It’ll be faster.” he agreed, because he knew when he was beat and where to compromise when it came to Bucky Barnes.

*****

When Steve had been first learning about the serum and the advanced healing factor, he’d mainly thought about putting it to great use serving his country. Later, he’d used it in fights with aliens and in various other terrifying scenarios, but never had he thought he’d be using it to heal from the cuts inflicted on him as he and Bucky attempted to wash and then apply a flea treatment to the world’s angriest cat. 

Of course, he’d known cats weren’t supposed to be keen on water, he’d just underestimated the level of their dislike – or maybe just _this_ cat’s dislike. It was satisfying seeing the cat’s grubby brownish-grey matted fur turn to snowy white, but the costs… well. Saying there were casualties was pretty dramatic, but it was also fairly accurate. 

Sitting in their living room again, the cat hissing again but from behind the bookcase this time, Steve smelled faintly of iodine as did Bucky, who had insisted on cleaning them both up after the ‘fight’ - yet another hangover of a habit that Bucky had recently stepped back in to from their old lives. The longer he and Bucky were home together, the more these came through and Steve loved every one, except maybe the one that had brought the hissing hellbeast into their lives in the first place. 

“So, are you convinced this is a bad idea yet?” Steve asked, glancing across as Bucky used his metal arm to tend to a wound on his flesh arm, who immediately shook his head.

“Nah, she’ll get there. Sometimes it’s hard to come in from the cold.” he said softly, and fuck if he didn’t know exactly what he was doing and exactly how to get to Steve. Steve felt immediately slightly bad about thinking ill of the cat at all, mind absently wandering to people thinking ill of _Bucky_ for what he’d gone through and… fuck. Right there he felt worse.

Steve knew the guilt would be written all over his face as he moved, gently taking the cotton ball from Bucky’s metal fingers and taking over the wound tending himself, pressing a soft kiss to the man’s cheek as he did. Bucky turned, not quite letting Steve pull away, chasing his lips by leaning in and pressing a soft, chaste kiss to his mouth. Ugh, Steve would do anything for his best guy.

*****

Steve watched Bucky spend the next two days trying to coax the beast, who’d initially been named Snowy for her white colour but had been changed to Alpine because ‘Snowy is a bit too soft and fluffy’, from whatever piece of their furniture she had deigned to hide behind that day. He’d gone through several techniques, including trying to bribe her with ham, trying to bribe her with chicken, making more suitable and comfortable cat sleeping spaces available, and finally, sitting in the middle of the living room floor, adopting that slightly unnatural sniper stillness Steve had found him with in the war. 

Almost shamefully, Steve had not done any of those things, but in his defence whilst he’d never do anything to hurt the creature, he was not a cat person. And the cat was Bucky’s charge, at least for now. 

Of course Alpine had not exactly done anything to endear herself, including leaving Bucky somewhat defeated from every failed attempt, only actually eating when nobody was in the room, and had chewed up two StarkPhone chargers which was fine because they were very easy to replace especially when you knew Tony Stark personally, but it wasn’t exactly polite houseguest behaviour by anyone’s standards.

“Any luck from your posters?” he asked gently one day, and Bucky shook his head.

“No, I think she must really be abandoned. I put in a call with local shelters and vets asking if anyone has called about a lost white cat in this area, but no dice.” he replied, still not moving from his position again sitting in the middle of the floor reading a battered paperback sci-fi novel like he might have done back in the 1940’s. Bucky had always been fascinated with the idea of space and the future, and apparently that hadn’t changed despite meeting actual aliens and a god from another realm.

Steve was not surprised at this information, but didn’t say anything. Maybe he was finally learning tact.

“We are going to have to catch her again soon though, Stevie, I’ve booked an appointment for her to go to the vets and be checked properly tomorrow. They’re going to see if she’s chipped and give her a health check.” He added and Steve winced, the memory of those razor sharp claws still just a little too fresh in his mind. 

“Alright.” he said with a sigh, entirely defeated before he started.

Steve had no idea being that he was facing the opposite way facing away from him, Bucky couldn’t help but smile softly. As much as Steve loved Bucky still, Bucky loved Steve, even if he wasn’t always good at showing it.

*****

To Steve’s surprise, Alpine’s health was fine. Better than fine actually, it was downright _good_ , and despite being the most antisocial, violent cat he’d ever had the pleasure of meeting (or sharing an apartment with) she had no problems to report. The vet had given her a precautionary flea and worm treatment, and sent them on their way. Bucky was far more pleased about _that_ than Steve was. Of course, the cat didn’t have any sort of microchip. That meant that even with Bucky’s efforts, the chances of finding the original owner when they didn’t have a forwarding address were slim and even Steve had to admit, there was an argument for whether someone who’d deliberately left a cat behind when moving should have a cat at all. 

Having wrangled the tangle of knives, fluff and pain back into the cat carrier Bucky sat with it on his lap in the car on their return, cooing at the creature inside as if it wasn’t growling angrily at him with everything it had. In fairness, Steve could at least sort of understand it this time - if he was stuffed into some sort of box, he wouldn’t be too pleased about it either, and he’d definitely fight it… and probably in a way similar to what Alpine was doing now. 

“So, are you going to try and rehome her now you know she’s healthy?” Steve asked lightly, glancing at his partner as he drove them back home.

“I think you know the answer.” Bucky replied simply, and Steve’s heart swelled all the same, because once James Buchanan Barnes had been incredibly sassy with a sense of humour that the soldier (understandably) was completely void of and this was like a little flashback of that.

“She’s still not going on the furniture or in the bedroom.” Steve warned, sighing because he had to do _something_ , even if it was something small to vocalise his displeasure at this turn of events.

“Yeah, you said.” Bucky replied, before glancing across and just catching his eye. “Thanks for it all, Stevie.” And Steve fucking melted under the nickname just like he always did. Regardless of time, place or anything else in the universe, Steve Rogers was completely soft where Bucky Barnes was concerned.

*****

It took another five days before Alpine gave anything back to Bucky, despite his continued best efforts. Steve started by resenting the cat for refusing to give Bucky any leeway, but then couldn’t help but be happy for Bucky when it _did_ finally happen.

It was a Tuesday afternoon when Steve was occupied sitting at his easel and Bucky was back in his now-customary position on the living room floor, complete once again with another dog-eared sci-fi novel. Steve chose to take that as a form of optimism. By this point though, Steve wondered if Bucky actually really thought he’d ever make any headway or whether he actually just liked it down there. 

The last sighting of the cat had been that she was back in her favourite location underneath the sofa. Bucky said it was because the cat felt safe in the dark, enclosed space, but Steve was sure it was actually a vindictive move (if a cat was capable of that) because it prevented anyone from sitting on it. Mainly because if they did, Bucky was terrified it would injure the cat and because that would upset Bucky, Steve wouldn’t let it happen either. She’d growled and hissed and yowled from there for a while when Steve and Bucky had first come into the living space that morning but had been suspiciously quiet since. 

Steve didn’t quite know when it had happened, but at one point he’d looked up and nothing had changed, but when he looked back again, the cat was out from under the couch and was staring blankly at Bucky instead. Bucky, for his part, was stock still and just looking right back, the sci-fi novel forgotten but still clutched in his metal hand. 

Slowly, Bucky moved, offering a hand out in a gesture of friendship that for a few seconds Steve thought would be rejected in a very violent and painful fashion involving teeth and claws and more iodine, but thankfully he was wrong. Alpine eyed Bucky’s hand and sniffed the air, looking mildly disgruntled as her tail flicked back and forth indecisively before she leaned forward and then moved, taking the few steps needed to but her head against Bucky’s hand in the nearest thing to affection that either of them had seen from the animal thus far.

Unfortunately, the moment didn’t last long.

Alpine made a small noise before opening those big green eyes, which she immediately fixed on Steve watching the scene from afar. It was at that point that the animal turned hostile once more, hissing and dashing back under the couch.

Steve met Bucky’s eyes then, expecting to be admonished, or possibly to have to give some platitude, but Bucky looked happy and peaceful at the development even with how it had ended. “Aw, don’t feel bad, Stevie. She probably just picks up on the vibe that you’re not a cat guy.” He said, and Steve almost balked at that turn of events very much not having expected Bucky to be the one placating _him_ and over the bloody _cat_ of all things.

*****

That was the start of the gradual change. Alpine allowed herself to be seen more and more frequently in areas of the apartment that weren’t the areas beneath the furnishings or appliances, and even graduated to eating when the food was freshly put down even when people were present. Bucky seemed pleased with the development, and Steve supposed that he was, if only because it meant he was slightly more likely to be allowed to sit on his own couch.

But then the worst possible thing happened. 

Bucky got called up for a mission. 

And that meant Steve was left with cat-sitting duties. 

Of course, it wasn’t that much of a regular occurrence that Bucky _did_ do a mission these days, his wishes to be excused wherever possible being respected alongside Steve’s insistence that Bucky’s recovery be as unhindered by PTSD flashback episodes as possible ensuring as much – but like with the rest of them, it still happened. In this particular case, it was a mission due to take place in Russia that would very much suit Bucky and Natasha’s combined skillsets mainly in the fact that they both spoke Russian, and that they could best hide in plain sight. Natasha had assured Steve it was a quick job and they should be back by the end of the week, and for more than one reason Steve sincerely hoped that she was right.

“So, it’s just you and me for the rest of the week ‘til Buck gets back here.” Steve murmured on getting back into their home, talking mainly in the vague hope it might at least give him some clue as to Alpine’s current whereabouts. 

It did, but only because the cat growled at him from the vague area of the bookcase, almost as if she understood what Steve had said and wasn’t exactly pleased by the news. Steve sighed. He definitely knew who the cat’s favourite was, and apparently the fact that Steve had similar opinions was not enough for the two of them to bond.

*****

“Yeah, come on in. But uh…” Steve said, leading Sam back to their place after they’d met for a bit of a catch up and Sam had been wholly affronted by the fact that Steve had never so much as seen an episode of Friends (whatever that was), and had decided that the situation needed to be rectified immediately to help complete Steve’s twenty-first-century-cultural-education. “Watch out for Alpine.”

“Alpine?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. “What’s an Alpine in this context?”

Steve sighed running a hand through his blond hair, quite sure he was about to get called out again for how soft he was with regards to Bucky’s whims and needs. “Bucky brought home a stray cat, except she’s… not the most friendly. She lives here too now.” He explained succinctly, though he knew that wasn’t going to be the end of it, especially once Sam and the cat met.

As they walked in, a flash of white scrambled across the living room, claws clattering against the wood as it went, disappearing back under the sofa, the only sign of its presence being the white cat hair throughout the room, and the large green eyes peering out of them from under there as he yowled again territorially as if completely disgruntled by their presence, which she probably was, Steve reminded himself. 

“And if she’s under there, we’re sitting on the floor. Or at the breakfast bar. Sorry about that.” He said with a sigh, turning and finding Sam grinning at him, clearly highly amused by this turn of events.

“Rogers, I never had you pegged as a cat kind of man. A golden retriever or something, sure, but not a cat.” He said, and if Steve didn’t know he was amused by his face, the fact that he was struggling not to laugh and Steve could hear it in his voice would have done. 

Steve sighed. “I’m really not, and I think Alpine knows it. She’s… not my biggest fan, though she’ll just about tolerate Buck. I think she’s sulking because he’s not here.” He admitted, knowing that he looked about as exasperated as he felt with all this.

“Man, you and him have that in common.” Sam said, even as he moved past Steve to sit down at the breakfast bar. “So, Barnes’ cat kicks you off the furniture?” 

“Pretty much. Well, it’s more Bucky himself, I guess – he’s afraid of any of us accidentally hurting the cat. And besides that the cat is vicious - I mean, I know I have advance healing but his claws hurt if she gets you. I can tell you that from experience. And Buck’s also really worried about us scaring her when she’s just starting to come out of her shell – and yeah, this is an improvement. When she first arrived she wouldn’t come out at all.” He said with a sigh and a huff, going and putting the coffee machine on before coming and sitting down.

“So let me get this straight. Barnes brought home a practically feral cat, it’s moved in, left hair everywhere and stolen your sofa and you won’t do anything about it?” Sam asked, and his mouth was definitely twitching in that way that showed he was fighting a losing battle over his own amusement.

Steve looked at him balefully, giving his best sad expression in the hope that it would garner less teasing. “That’s about right, yeah.” 

“Steve, I could have _told_ you this would happen. I could have told you this would happen when you let it in the house.” Sam said then, starting to actually snigger. Steve raised an eyebrow at him – hadn’t they _just_ been talking about the fact that Sam was just learning of Alpine’s existence and occupancy?

“How could you have known-“ He started, but Sam shook his head, obviously trying to stop laughing.

“Oh, I don’t mean the cat, Rogers. I meant Barnes. He’s totally got you whipped.” He said, and then he was laughing again – hard. 

Steve punched his arm though he didn’t put any strength behind it – breaking your best friend’s arm was probably bad form, and definitely not a good look on Captain America. “Don’t call Bucky an ‘it’.” He admonished, trying to give his best ‘Captain America is disappointed with you’ facial expression.

Sam was still laughing as he answered. “Right, but the cat is still fair game?” 

“Oh, the cat is _definitely_ fair game, but if you tell Bucky I said that, I’ll deny it entirely and I know who he’ll believe.” Steve replied, though honestly if anyone knew what a little shit Steve Rogers could be, it was one Bucky Barnes. Perhaps, Steve thought to himself, he shouldn’t be so very confident about that. 

*****

Regardless of Alpine’s reluctance, Steve continued to make sure she had food and fresh water. If nothing else, Bucky would hopefully appreciate his efforts, which was good when Alpine certainly didn’t – he mostly just looked reproachfully at Steve and begrudgingly took what was offered probably only on the grounds that nothing else was available. Steve supposed it could just about be considered to be progress, if you squinted enough, but only in comparison to the early days where Alpine had refused to come out in their presence at all. 

Oh well, at least Steve couldn’t be blamed for things going backwards. 

One evening, after a particularly trying day involving an Avengers press conference (and Steve still hated those) and a very, very long and contrite conversation with one Tony Stark, Steve sighed when Alpine hissed and streaked away from him again, clearly at the end of his tether with her attitude. “Would it kill you to at least pretend you don’t entirely hate me for one day?” he asked, getting another hiss for his trouble, followed by the undeniable sound of the cat coughing/puking up a hairball which had already happened once, and was just about one of the grossest things Steve had encountered inside his own home. 

“Apparently so.” Steve muttered mutinously, sighing. It was a bloody good job he was absolutely in love with Bucky, or there was no way he’d tolerate his cat, he thought grumpily. “And just so you know, that’s absolutely disgusting.” He added for good measure, though he was already heading towards the cupboard where the cleaning supplies were kept.

*****

As he always was, Steve was incredibly relieved when Bucky arrived home safe and sound, if only a little tired. Steve ran him a bath whilst Bucky got out of the tac gear he’d come home in rather than stopping at the facility and sat on the closed seat of the toilet whilst he got himself in, taking a moment to admire his partner’s toned body all over and enjoying the happy sigh as Bucky sank himself into the water.

Steve hadn’t afforded himself many luxuries in the twenty-first century, even with the vast amount of military back pay plus what he made with his current work at his disposal, but he had treated himself to a super-soldier sized bath tub that could take either of them at a completely submerged level. It was miles from the old too-small-for-anyone-but-pre-serum Steve tub they’d had in the kitchen of their tenement, and the fact it could easily and quickly be filled with warm and fragrant water was a treat in itself. Bucky particularly liked anything that smelled sickly sweet and floral, and Steve was only too happy to oblige in ensuring they always had some in, and that was what was in that bath now.

“So, you’ve heard about my mission, how have things been for you whilst I’ve been gone?” He asked once he was leant back and his eyes closed in relaxation. Steve loved that he didn’t question Steve’s need to be in here now, to spend time with Bucky and to make sure that neither of them were leaving again, much like Steve didn’t question the fact that Bucky would want something as warming as a bath as soon as possible when he returned home.

“Pretty normal – some press, too much Tony, I hung out with Sam for a while…” He listed off. “I made sure the cat was fed.” 

Bucky’s eyed opened then, giving Steve a small smile, before sitting up and leaning forward. Knowing what he wanted, Steve leaned forward himself, giving Bucky a gentle kiss, enjoying the soft sweet intimacy of it. 

“Thank you. I know the cat is a pain and a bind but.. I just… I really want to give that animal a second chance, you know?” he asked softly, and Steve smiled unable to help himself. 

“I know Buck. And it’s okay.” He said softly, running a hand through Bucky’s now damp hair. Really, looking after things that had come to him through unfortunate circumstances had once been Bucky’s raison d’etre. After all, Steve had technically been one of those things himself once. “Even if she is the most unfriendly thing.” 

Bucky chuckled softly, still keeping eye contact with Steve. “I still appreciate it.” He said softly, and Steve hummed and nodded. He knew. It was why the damn cat was even still here in the first place. 

“I’m glad. Hair?” He asked softly, knowing that Bucky would know what the full question was.

“You’re too good to me, Stevie.” He said softly, even as he leaned back ready for Steve to massage some of that strawberry shampoo into his scalp and wash the dirt of the road and the mission away.

“It’s because I love you, Buck. Always have.” He said lightly.

Bucky smiled, eyes closed and head tilted back as Steve’s practised fingers worked on his scalp. “And I love you, Stevie.” He agreed, putting a soft smile on Steve’s lips. He’d never tire of hearing that. 

*****

‘Absence makes the heart grow fonder’ was a concept that Steve was very familiar with. He just hadn’t expected it to apply to the cat and to Bucky given that Alpine had shown very little inclination towards interaction with them before now. In fact, until this point, it was fair to say she’d shown the exact opposite. However, when Steve returned from doing the groceries one day, there she was, sitting on Bucky’s lap as if this was a completely normal thing, purring away.

When Steve entered, Bucky looked around and gave him a smile that was all James Buchanan Barnes circa 1940, and pointed at the cat nonchalantly as if to say ‘look!’.

Alpine, meanwhile, eyed Steve before seeming content to tuck her head and rub against Bucky’s metal hand, clearly not put of at all by the cool, hard metal marking a small affirming chirping noise as she did. 

“I thought we agreed not on the furniture?” Steve asked, crossing his arms and leaning into the doorway, though he knew his facial expression was of faint exasperation rather than actual annoyance.

“She’s not. She’s on my lap.” Bucky replied with a smirk, and Steve couldn’t help but snort, because _yeah_ , that was the sort of sassy remark Buck would have come out with way back when. 

Suddenly Steve realised something else – lately Bucky seemed to be more and more himself. He was more comfortable in his skin. Increasingly there were little moments where his old personality bled through, and that all of this had coincided with the arrival of Alpine, of all things. 

He should talk to Sam about this.

*****

“Have you heard of a support animal?” Sam asked Steve, sitting and sipping at his mocha-latte, whilst Steve favoured what the menu called a ‘flat white’ and was the nearest thing to a plain cup of joe with milk he’d managed to find so far in the future. It was… well. A whole lot better than the stuff they’d had back in the 40’s even if caffeine didn’t affect him post-serum. 

“A what?” Steve asked, because he hadn’t, though he could take an educated guess based on the name.

“A support animal. It’s one of those things some therapists recommend to help people who have been through… well. All sorts of things – but the stuff Barnes – and even you – have been through would be good qualifiers.” He replied, sipping at his drink and gaining a line of foam on his upper lip.

“Right.” Steve said, a little non-plussed. “I’m guessing those things are usually specially trained though, right?” he asked.

“Sometimes they have puppies which are trained for a specific purpose, sure. But some people do find that just a normal, domestic pet works just as well.” He explained with a shrug. Steve privately thought that ‘normal’ wasn’t exactly a word he would apply to Alpine, but still.

He looked up then, and found Sam still watching him. “What?” He asked.

Sam shrugged, giving him that annoying, teasing grin he had. “So what it looks like to me is that your murder-bot-boyfriend has found himself the cat version of him. Hell, Steve, he’s even named it after something winter-themed. I hate to say it, Steve, but all things considered, it’s actually kind of perfect, in an ironic sort of way. A murder baby for your murder baby, Steve.” He teased. 

“Buck isn’t a baby, Sam, he’s more than capable…” Steve started, before Sam cut him off.

“Jeez, Rogers, you’re always so literal. I know Barnes is capable – hell, we chased that guy for _months_ before we finally found him, but being someone’s baby ain’t always a bad thing. Have you listened to any of that music I recommended to you yet? Baby is a term of endearment, get with the times, old man.” He replied, and Steve shook his head. 

“Alright, alright.” He conceded, sipping his drink again before sighing. The thing was, Sam was right. No matter how he looked at it, it seemed like Alpine was helping for whatever reason, and if that was the case, it very much looked like Alpine would be staying… not to mention the simple fact that for whatever reason, her presence made Bucky happy. 

*****

With the fact that the cat may become a fixture in mind (alright, alright, _had already become_ ), Steve decided that he had to step up his charm offensive methods and try to make friends. He went by the pet store himself, asking a very star-struck seeming store assistant for the best treats for reluctant cats, and bought a full selection, getting beaming smiles and compliments all the way from the teenager who seemed surprised too that Steve had a cat. Were his feelings on the matter really that transparent? 

Apparently so. 

He then got home and took Bucky’s former position on the floor of the living room, trying to coax Alpine closer to him with the treats. Well, it might not have worked the first time, but Bucky had certainly made progress since then, and in a roundabout way, so had Steve. Alpine would tolerate being in the same room as him now, and that was certainly a step up.

Unfortunately, Steve didn’t have quite the patience that Bucky did – never had – and eventually he started to get both bored and uncomfortable, fidgeting and sighing intermittently. He placed one of the treats a few feet in front of him instead, figuring that whilst it was hardly Alpine coming to him for anything, in its own way that would be an improvement too. The cat had, after all, never made any effort to go willingly near Steve before now.

He sat for another ten minutes before it had any effect, but after that time had elapsed, Alpine carefully walked over, watching Steve with every step she took, and took the treat. Steve expected her to go and hide and eat it somewhere ‘safe’, but she didn’t. Instead, he seemed content to sit exactly where she was and eat it, albeit watching Steve’s movements the whole time. 

When she was done, he sat and looked, before turning and walking away slowly and deliberately rather than the way he’d have shot away like a speeding bullet before now. 

Steve was taking the small victory whether Alpine liked it or not. 

*****

Riding the crest of that wave of smug, victorious feeling, Steve continued his efforts and eventually worked up to being able to sit next to Bucky on the couch whilst Alpine sat in his lap. The cat would still swat at him if he went to pet him, almost like he was protective of Bucky if he got too close, but this was a process. As much as Alpine might be an unofficial therapy cat for Buck, Bucky was almost therapy for her, too, Steve felt – like they were going through it together somehow. 

One night, they were sitting and watching TV like that – more Netflix – the three of them. Steve moved a hand over to place it on Bucky’s thigh, far too touch starved (though he’d never describe it that way himself) not to want to physically feel his partner’s closeness and accidentally brushed the cat’s head on the way past.

He froze, expecting Alpine to hiss and scramble away, shredding whatever her claws got into contact with on the way past, but instead she made one of those little noises, and learned up, almost asking Steve to pet her.

Steve looked up at Bucky, almost checking it was okay, but Bucky just nodded. “Go on.” And so Steve did – rubbing the cat’s head and finding that actually, for something with such a spiky disposition, Alpine’s fur was actually very soft. She made a small noise, and then started to purr softly.

Bucky glanced at Steve and beamed, leaning and kissing him gently. “There you go.” He said, and honestly, the kiss had been really very nice, but the warm, happy tone in which Bucky said those words would have been enough.

*****

Over the following week or so, Steve and Alpine got more and more comfortable with each other – and it _was_ mutual rather than one-sided - Sam hadn’t been wrong when he’d said that Steve hadn’t come across necessarily as a cat man. But much as Steve hated to admit it, the white hair on everything was less annoying now that he was used to it and Alpine’s insistent yowling didn’t bother him. He was becoming accustomed to having his lap invaded – yes, that had started to happen now too – at just about any time aside when he was sketching or drawing and even accepting (begrudgingly) of Alpine batting the pencil as he did so.

It all came to a head finally, when Steve and Bucky were in bed taking a lazy Sunday morning. Back when they were young and Steve was so skinny and frail and spent most of his nights pressing his cold feet or body against Bucky’s muscular warm one to fend off the various drafts that came into their apartment, Bucky had very much been a morning person. 

Unlike Steve, he had the energy to get straight out of bed, and the good circulation not to worry about freezing or catching a chill that could develop into something much worse in Steve’s asthmatic lungs especially when their apartment was horribly cold, like on the mornings where either of them could see their breath in front of their face. Bucky would always be the one to get up at the crack of dawn, whistle as he made his way down to the bathrooms at the end of the hall, then come back and get himself ready, always having a cup of coffee (or what passed for coffee back then) ready for himself, and bringing one through to Steve to warm him before he even got up, giving him the best possible chance of not getting sick again - for all the good it did half the time. Steve, with all of his various ailments, took much longer to get going, sometimes even having an indulgent asthma cigarette in bed before doing anything if his lungs were rattling especially badly which they were for most of the fall and all of the winter – when they could afford for him to do so, of course.

The serum and military life had changed Steve, dragging him out of bed in the mornings – though by then his body had offered far less resistance. It certainly made life easier. He’d still often get up early now, going out for a run to stretch everything out before beginning his day, but some days – like Sunday’s – he indulged Bucky’s latest indulgence – a lie in.

Of course, the fact that Bucky felt comfortable enough now to sleep longer and that whilst the nightmares still came they weren’t as horribly frequent as they had been when he’d first come in from the cold was something that Steve was very pleased about. 

Steve never made a big deal of the nightmares - never needed to when he still very much had his own - but on the nights it did happen they had each other. They’d always had each other, he supposed, and those days where he thought he hadn’t had Bucky anymore had certainly been some of the darkest of Steve’s life – not that he liked to dwell on them now.

Either way, Bucky enjoyed lounging, almost like he was a cat himself, and that was okay. Steve liked that Bucky could express preferences now, and ask for the things he wanted. The Soldier had never wanted anything – hadn’t been allowed to, and had most of his desires suppressed regardless – so it had taken some time. It was also a small miracle that he felt safe to stay put, to not check their security again immediately upon waking up, which was certainly something he’d done when he’d initially come back. 

That morning, they were lying in each others arms, Bucky having treated Steve to a gratuitous blow job which Steve had been quick and happy to reciprocate and enjoying trading lazy kisses and soft touches. Despite the fact that he knew at some point he’d have to get up and make some food – they both had super soldier metabolisms to accommodate after all – this was comfortable for now. Wonderful, even. When Steve realized how lucky he was – they _both_ were – to have this, it kind of blew his mind, honestly, after everything.

It was then that the bedroom door creaked open, and both men froze, looking at it. It was almost a Pavlovian response to panic about anyone seeing them like this, that ingrained homophobic response from their youth still uncomfortably present and surfacing still every not and then. But then, Steve could see the tip of a white tail floating closer to the bed, and hear Alpine’s now-familiar ‘meow’. 

Then he felt a depression at the end of it as the cat leapt up, before he could feel feline feet walking purposefully towards them and then over their legs. He looked at Bucky, and they both started to laugh a little. 

“Alright, I know I’ve pushed the rules.” Bucky said gently, still with a soft smile on his face. “I’ll get her down and out of here, though I’ve got some questions about how she even got in in the first place.” He said, shaking his head as Alpine purred, moving herself into the small valley between their bodies and rubbing her head against any parts she could, scenting and making herself at home. 

Steve sighed, reaching a hand to pet her head, scratching around her ears just in the way she liked. 

“You know what? Don’t do it. She can stay.” He said gently, wrapping an arm around Bucky and making sure he didn’t move. 

“You mean it?” He asked, looking entirely surprised. “I mean, she really does have her own bed, Steve.” 

“What can I say? She’s growing on me.” Steve replied, shaking his own head, but finding himself being peppered with kisses all the while Alpine making disgruntled noises at being jostled but refusing to be moved. It seemed that the cat knew her place just as well as Steve did – but if Bucky was happy and safe, Steve reasoned, nothing else mattered at all. Especially when Steve had to admit, no matter how grudgingly, that Alpine did have her perks and that she had somehow wormed her way into their relationship, turning it into a little fucked up family.

When they settled again, Alpine had somehow managed to worm her way in properly, making a nest for herself between their legs, now purring like an overzealous outboard motor. Bucky gave Steve another one of his best small smiles and Steve couldn’t help but smile back.

Trust his Murder Baby (yes, he listened to Sam's music suggestions finally) to take a spitting, purring, Murder Baby of his own for a support animal. 

He leaned in, kissing Bucky softly on the mouth. 

He wasn’t a cat person still, but this was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> So again, thanks to everyone for listening to me go on about this, thank you all for reading it, and I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Comments/kudos are love and I appreciate it all <3


End file.
